If You Weren't Here
by Xovinn
Summary: Loosely related oneshots and drabbles of Naruto and Hinata's life together. Sequel to Shy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto's proposal, how he did it.

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

A/N: I felt like writing it. While doing just that, my mind was flooded with all sorts of ideas about the other stuff these two have to deal with in their daily lives... I havent written them yet, but I am tempted to do so. Very tempted. But it might take some Time, with a capital T.

Well, off we go.

* * *

The Ring? Check. The small, golden piece of jewelry was laying innocently in a black box in Naruto's pocket. He couldn't remember when he had last time hold something as pricey in his hands. Probably never. The set had cost him more than a fortune, but it would be worth it, even though a year eating only porridge and bread might be a bit depressing.

Naruto had checked many times that the box was easy enough to open without looking, so he could concentrate on trying to catch the reaction of his intended.

A gentile, for once proper appearance? Check. Naruto didn't own a single suit, but he had loaned one relatively cheaply. Even though Shikamaru was slightly taller and a bit thinner than Naruto, he had been the best option available. Mainly because he was too lazy to argue for long, and had given in to the blond's demands easily and without asking too many questions. Naruto hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet, in case the evening wouldn't turn out like he wanted.

A nice atmosphere? Check. The room was dimly lit, a small lamp of in the corner of his room producing some indirect light. He had also placed some candles to the critical spots. The old fashioned cd-player was loaded with calm, romantic music he knew Hinata liked. All in all, this was the nicest Naruto's apartment had ever looked.

Nervousness? Double check. The blond told himself repeatedly there was nothing to worry about, even if Hinata wouldn't be ready for such a long time commitment it would change nothing between them. Everything would either remain same, or change for the better, so why there were a freaking army of moths inside of his gut?

There was nothing left to do expect to wait for Hinata's arrival. Naruto sat on his bet and twirled his thumbs in a lack of activity.

He and Hinata had been together nearly two years now. The end of college life ticked closer every day for both of them, and Naruto wished they could move into the same apartment after the graduation. In Naruto's (rather simple) mindset, couples living together had to be married. They also either had kids, or the offspring was on it's way.

It sounded like a very good future.

The first of the the reasons Naruto wanted that plan in action as soon as possible was obvious. He loved Hinata very much, and was really looking forward to see their kids. With good luck, they would look more like Hinata than him. The idea of little Hinata's clinging onto his arms and riding his shoulders made him smile widely, and he bounced a little on his bed.

The second reason was that Hiashi Hyuuga was the scariest man on Earth.

No doubt the man wanted what was best for Hinata, but the intensity of the man's eyes that continuously sized you up made Naruto want to sank down on his knees and beg for mercy on a reflex, even though he knew he wasn't guilty of anything the man might want to blame on him.

And when Hiashi had without a hint of a smile asked whether he was planning to ask Hinata's hand soon or not at all, he could do nothing else than nod for his life.

Those two facts had forced him to take this decision, loan a fancy suit and buy an expensive ring. But that wasn't a bad thing, Naruto mused, not bad at all.

The doorbell rang, causing the blond man to jump a little. A glance to the clock proved his assumptions: the time was barely over seven. Hinata was very punctual.

Naruto quickly switched on the quiet music before getting the door, and pulling the girl on the other side into a fierce hug before she had any chance to object. "Hi", he said quietly, before proceeding to squeeze with a remarkable force.

Hinata giggled as hugged back, managing a silent "hi", as well, despite the air being forced out of her lungs in Naruto's enthusiastic, nearly punishing grip.

The blond youngster broke them apart for enough time to pull Hinata inside and close the door before returning to nuzzle her raven hair again. Naruto was a very physical man even in his friendships, and with Hinata she never missed a chance to cuddle or just be close.

Not that Hinata minded. She appreciated Naruto's affectionate nature very much, and was at least as overjoyed about closeness as her boyfriend. She tilted her head backwards, suggesting a kiss. Naruto was happy to comply, their lips meeting in as warm and welcoming as their embrace.

Only after they had come apart did Hinata notice that Naruto was wearing a suit. She tugged at the garment questioningly. Hinata was wearing her usual clothes, and she had expected to find Naruto on his normal attire as well. The music and romantic setting were new as well, even though Hinata found herself appreciating the gesture. It added to the warm, fuzzy feeling she normally had around Naruto and had labeled as 'love'.

"Why are you wearing a suit, Naruto? Is there some event I don't know about?" The businesslike wardrobe was oddly arousing. Hinata pushed the thought into back of her mind. That would be later, now was for the romance part.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Nah, there is a reason, but it's a surprise! I'll tell you later. Now, lets eat!"

He led Hinata to the small wooden surface in the kitchenette that served as a table, and was now bearing a candle lit dinner. Chinese takeout. Not that it would matter, Hinata thought smiling as Naruto pulled out a chair for her. It was certainly different from everything she had gotten used to when she still lived at home.

Oddly, nothing about Naruto seemed to ever bother her. The differences in their lives and characters that many would think as negative were just thrillingly different, like an adventure. They talked about everyday, ordinary things while eating. The music and the dimm lighting made her feel relaxed and drowsy, but not enough for her to stop wondering what Naruto had in store for her.

Hinata's eyes once again wandered to her surroundings. The blond man had gone through lots of trouble for just this evening. She trusted in him, but couldn't help but be curious.

The candles, music and the suit were leading her mind to a certain direction... but that... that couldn't be it, right? For some reason Hinata's mind always froze completely when thinking about her and Naruto's future. Some things seemed so clear, but before that...

Who would willingly marry into Hyuuga family, despite the fact they were filty rich? And Hinata knew Naruto wasn't interested about money.

Sometimes she almost wished he would be. That would make everything so easy and simple. Hiashi's and Naruto's first meeting hadn't gone that well either...

Hinata was woke from her musings to realize that Naruto had gone quiet. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I was a bit lost into my thoughts."

The blond looked at her with non-expression, and seemed to decide something. He grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her to couch, where he forced her to sit down while positioning himself on his knees in front o her.

There was no more wondering about where this was going. A thick lump of mixed emotions was stuck in Hinata's throat, forcing her to blink back tears. She wanted to order Naruto to stop this. He didn't know what he was getting in to. Not only Hiashi, but there were a lot of things about the Hyuuga family that were usually swept under the proverbial matt. The financial and social expectations for those who married into the family were an overbearing pressure. The traditions, the elders that looked down on everything and everyone resulted too easily in broken families and depressions, there were even a few suicides.

Hinata didn't want to go through that, not did she want it for Naruto. She was close to tears even before the blond had a chance to start.

Naruto felt oddly numb. _She doesn't like this._ _She doesn't want this. Way to make a girl cry, dobe. _But he wouldn't be Naruto if he gave up that easily, and damn, he had practiced that small speech of his for what seemed to be an eternity.

After a few more self assuring thoughts and tentative coughs he began talking.

"Hinata, we have been together for two years now. I know it sounds corny, but with you I have been happier than ever before. I'm proud to call you mine, and won't lose you to anyone else, ever."

Hinata blushed. It was corny, but she was sensitive to romantic things. The slow paced, gentle sound of music playing on the background didn't help her rational thinking process, either.

Naruto smiled, happy about the strong reaction. His expression returned to serious and he continued. "I want to take our relationship to another level, Hinata. I know it will be difficult, but it will also be worth it all. I promise to protect you and take care of both you and our kids forever. It has become an important part of my dream, and I can't let it go."

Not loosing the contact with Hinata's pale, shocked and uncertain eyes he fished a small black box out of his pocket. Flipping open, it revealed a simple design, elegant golden ring. "Hinata, will you marry me?"

The girl was too shocked to do nothing but stare at the ring. She wondered how much it had cost. Even without a gemstone, such an item was way too expensive or Naruto's budget. Hinata was equal parts moved and horrified. It wouldn't do that Naruto would have to survive with canned tuna for months just because of her. She would have to come over too cook regularly.

"You just have to trust in me, Hinata," Naruto said quietly. "It will all work out somehow. I will make it work."

Trust in him. Of course Hinata trusted in Naruto. He always fixed the things that were wrong and people who were hurt even without trying. He never gave up on the important things.

Not even under the pressure of a noble family.

Hinata nodded. Naruto blinked.

"Does that mean yes?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes. It means yes."

The blond had enough decorum and patience to slip the ring on Hinata's finger before picking her up from the couch and spin her around in his arms, laughing.

"I knew you'd say yes", he grinned and placed a kiss on her lips. Hinata giggled. "Why, of course you did."

The look in Hinata's eyes grew more sensual, and she pulled her body closer to Naruto, pressing her breasts against him in the way she knew he liked. "Will we have a little... celebration... in the honour of our new agreement?" she purred, and then leaned to whisper directly into his ear. "Besides, you look very sexy in that suit."

Naruto growled both at the words and the way Hinata's warm breath brushed against his neck and ear. Shikamaru might complain if he got his suit back all grumbled and full of the most questionable stains, but that only meant Naruto had to do some extra housework the following day. At that moment, however, when he was carrying his new fiancée towards his bedroom, he couldn't care any less.

* * *

A/N: And so the curtain closes, leaving the deeply-in-love couple to their well deserved privacy. So stop peeking, you perverts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I make no profit of writing this.

Summary: And why exactly had Hiashi such a negative attitude towards Naruto?

A/N: This one is a bit more drabblish sort... oh well. It happens. But that aside, a real life is will soon step between me and mah fics. That means the updates on this will be irregular like no tomorrow.

I is sad.

Well, off we go.

* * *

"Is this really okay with you, Naruto?" Sakura hissed angrily when Hinata hurried back to cleaning the kitchen. "I bet she does all the household chores, the cleaning, the cooking, and even the dishes afterwards?"

The blond tilted his head in confusion. "Why wouldn't it be? Her cooking is the best. And the place is practically shining! She is very good at housework, you know."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. From the very start she had been sceptical of Naruto as a husband, but the completely clueless attitude of the man surpassed even her greatest (or worst) expectations. So far, a visit to Uzumaki household had been like a time travel trip to the era when women were expected to keep home and never work outside of the house.

"That's not the point, Naruto. The point is that she does this _all the time. _Both at her own house and here at your is your girlfriend, and you are treating her like a servant. Isn't there something wrong with this picture?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. He glanced to the direction of the kitchen, where the sound of running water could be heard. It had caused Hinata some stress to do the dishes when was supposed to be, according to her own words, entertaining their guest, but Sakura had convinced her that it was okay by saying that she had to talk a bit with Naruto anyway.

"You are right, Sakura-chan. Weird how I never thought about it before, but it really is a bit inappropriate."

Sakura smiled and patted his head, glad that some of her words had finally gotten through Naruto's thick head. "Good boy. I believe you will make some changes, then. I have to go now, say goodbye to Hinata from me. And remember to be nice."

Naruto grinned. "No problem, Sakura-chan. I definitely will."

* * *

A few weeks later, Hiashi came to their house for a small scale dinner party to meet his future son-in-law. He had decided to arrive an four earlier than the event was supposed to be held, just for the sake of appearance.

Hiashi Hyuuga was a man who kept others on their toes. The people living closest to him put professional ballerinas to shame.

Ringing the doorbell, he counted the seconds it took the door to be opened. The time was remarkably long. This young man didn't make a good first impression.

It was his daughter who opened the door. Seeing her father was the one standing behind it, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Father! I'm sorry, we weren't expecting you yet. I haven't cleaned yet, the meal isn't ready.. but please come inside, father, and make yourself comfortable." Hinata hurriedly retrieved from the doorway to let his father step inside.

"Thank you, Hinata." Hiashi walked into the entryway, looking at her daughter's choice of dressing with mild curiosity and annoyance. "Hinata, are you entirely sure your clothing is appropriate for the event?"

Hinata blushed bright red. "I apologize, father." She brushed the hem of her short, black and white dress with her other hand. "This dress is a gift from Naruto. He said that since I do the housework all the time, it's suitable that I'm dressed for the job. French maids are also very elegant, and personally I like this dress a lot."

Hiashi cocked his eyebrow. This young man truly didn't give out a good first impression.

* * *

A/N: Naruto is such a dork. Not a meanie or bully, just a dork. And Hinata loves him for it. xD


End file.
